


T'Rea

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Elise Deal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek's first Time with his first wife.</p><p>Written by Elise Deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'Rea

Okay, the characters do not belong to me. I'm just practicing my writing and wishing like heck I was a "REAL" writer. So I would love feedback. Selek has permission to archive.

**T’Rea**

**By Elise**

Sarek awoke slowly. For the first few moments, he was unsure of his location. Then faint, fuzzy memories slowly crept towards his consciousness, and he remembered. The all too slow return to Vulcan from Earth, the traditional ceremony at his family’s ancestral place of _Koon-ut-kalifi_ , those he now remembered clearly. The rest of the week was a hazy, red blur.

He was married now, officially and legally. His first Pon farr had made it so. A bluntly erotic memory stirred his thoughts and teased his mind as Sarek indulged himself momentarily. T’Rea, his wife, was so very beautiful, and he allowed himself to be lost in thoughts of how her long, raven hair, lightly scented had swirled about them both. Her rounded hips and full breasts, and oh, how the physical sensations that had flooded him when they…

Abruptly, he ended that line of thought. No doubt, the last remnants of the blood fever were still receding. Inhaling deeply, seeking that calming center, Sarek pushed such thoughts away. Composed and thinking more clearly, he began to consider how his life would change now that the Pon farr was over. He had a wife and perhaps a child soon. Plans would need to be made. He and his wife would need to depart soon for Earth and the Vulcan embassy there.

His new position as ambassador to Earth had been announced just prior to the on-set of his Time. The people of Earth assumed that he was returning to Vulcan to be properly briefed on his government’s views before returning to officially begin his posting. It was a most logical means for allowing him a quick trip back to Vulcan while maintaining his privacy.

With his mind now restored to proper thoughts, Sarek reached over to awaken his wife, but T’Rea was not there. Where was his wife of only ten days? Quickly, Sarek sat up and scanned the bedroom. It was then that he noted the soft sounds emanating from the bath area. Ah, no doubt his bride was there. He, too, should seek a cleansing and clean clothing.

Sarek arose from the bed. As he stood, T’Rea entered the bedchamber. She was neatly dressed, cool, and unemotional; the very picture of the perfect Vulcan wife.

"My wife," Sarek said with the tiniest trace of a smile in his voice, "I see you have awakened before me."

Lifting her chin infinitesimally, she answered. "So it would seem. I have a transport awaiting this morning."

Sarek frowned. "You are leaving?"

"Yes, I wish to return to Mt. Seleya as quickly as possible."

"Of course, you must settle your affairs and pack," Sarek stated with a brief nod.

"Not so," she replied. "I was most exact when I said that I wish to return."

An odd sensation gripped Sarek’s stomach, and he clenched his teeth ever so slightly. "My wife, you will accompany me to Earth." It was neither a question nor a statement, but something oddly between the two.

"No, I will not. It is my desire to devote myself completely to the study of _Kolinahr_." She walked briskly across the room and placed the last of her personal items in her carry-case. From a zippered compartment, T’Rea produced a paper. She turned quickly and held the paper out to Sarek.

Confusion and curiosity joined to form a crease across Sarek’s forehead. He accepted the paper and read through it once, then twice before looking up at his wife. "T’Rea, this is a Declaration for the Severance of a Bond," he spoke, his voice deep, weighty, and accusing. "You never intended to be wife to me."

T’Rea, remaining detached, replied, "That is correct. I do not wish to be wife to any man. I seek total elimination of all emotion."

Sarek felt a rush of anger. He fought this illogical reaction and pretended a coolness equal to hers. "Why, then, did you not speak to me of this years ago, long before the Time brought us together? I would have released you."

"A woman who has never experienced the fires of the _pon farr_ can never advance beyond the level of acolyte. It is possible that such a female might seek the priesthood in order to avoid those raging emotions. _Kolinahr_ is a goal to be sought, a state devoid of emotion, not a place to hide from them." She handed him a stylus with which to sign the Declaration. "I knew you would release me if I asked, but I needed to endure this Time with you in order to show my dedication to the priesthood."

Inhaling deeply, Sarek nodded and accepted the stylus. "Logical."

She raised one expressive eyebrow and cocked her head in acknowledgment. Then, she continued. "You, of course, are free to seek a new wife. However, if you do not wish to choose another, for whatever reason, I will offer myself to you as _Tak’ ra-toufa_ for your Times."

"You seem to have thought everything out very carefully," Sarek stated blandly. "But what if there is a child…"

"There is not." Her voice was hard and certain.

"In that case, I shall not hold you." Raising both eyebrows, Sarek activated the stylus and signed the Declaration.

T’Rea took the signed paper and stylus that Sarek proffered. "I have arranged an appointment with Healer T’Seka to sever the bonding," she stated. Handing him an appointment schedule, T’Rea saluted him. "Live long and prosper."

Sarek answered with the traditional response, but he was unsure whether she heard him or not for she quickly exited the room.

Alone now, Sarek stood awhile in astonishment. Events had not proceeded as they should have. He had seven more years in which to choose another, more compatible, wife. And he certainly intended to choose another. He would not seek T’Rea out again ever.

The End  
   
 


End file.
